Memórias
by Shieyes
Summary: Mais um ano se passou desde a morte dela, ele simplesmente não conseguir e não queria se desfazer das lembraças, porque lhe davam a impressão que ela ainda estava ali, mesmo que sem poder tocá-la. Fic feita para o projeto Claustrofobia do fórum 6 Vassouras.


**Memórias**

Mais um ano havia se passado desde a morte de Lily e a mente de Scorpius era como um mural de fotografias com todas as recordações que ele tinha de Lily. Sempre que ele fechava os olhos às lembranças vinham à tona.

_- Qual é o problema Scorpius? – Lily perguntava olhando para Scorpius intrigada._

_- Eu só não gostei desse lugar, não consigo me sentir a vontade entende? – ele falava baixo sem olhar nos olhos dela._

_- Sabe que eles são só pessoas sem nenhuma doença ou algo contagioso não é? – ela trazia um sorriso travesso nos lábios._

_Scorpius girou os olhos se perguntando o porquê havia concordado com aquilo._

_- Eu sei, mas isso não me faz gostar mais do lugar._

_Lily deu ombros e saiu correndo com um sorriso nos lábios, foi exatamente aquele sorriso que o convenceu a ir, não demorou muito tempo para que Scorpius começasse a correr atrás dela. Assim que a alcançou os dois caíram na areia, Scorpius a olhava preocupada e a única reação de Lily ao ver a preocupação do rapaz foi começar a rir._

_- Qual é Lily, não tem graça nenhum eu fiquei preocupado._

_- Não sei por que, não é como se eu nunca tivesse tomado um tombo maior na vida._

_- Tem razão, não é – Scorpius falava aproximando o rosto do ouvido de Lily – Mas das outras vezes se fosse algo sério eu poderia fazer alguma coisa, sabe que não posso fazer nada na frente de tanta gente._

_- Então ainda bem que não foi nada sério._

_Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, Lily jamais mudaria. E era exatamente aquele tipo de atitude que Lily tinha que o cativava tanto._

Scorpius caminhou até o quarto e pegou uma caixa dentro do armário. As mãos passavam por cada uma daquelas fotografias. Ele nunca havia desejado tanto poder voltar no tempo como naquele momento, se tivesse a chance faria tudo diferente, aproveitaria muito mais os momentos com Lily.

_- Tem certeza que não quer? – Lily perguntava oferecendo mais uma vez o algodão doce._

_- Não Lily._

_- Sabia que as pessoas fazem coisas simplesmente fantásticas? Se você parasse de agir como um bobo preconceituoso veria._

_- Eu que estou agindo como um bobo Lily? Você tem mais de vinte anos e me arrastou pra esse parque e fica agindo como se tivesse dez anos. Realmente eu estou sendo o bobo?_

_Lily suspirou, olhou o rapaz de cima abaixo, Scorpius era um verdadeiro filhinho de papai, mesmo para irem ao parque ele estava impecável, dos sapatos bem lustrados até o último fio de cabelo._

_- Sim, um grande bobo que não sabe aproveitar o momento e se divertir._

Algumas das fotos que estavam na caixa haviam sido tiradas em máquinas instantâneas, era uma pena que com o tempo aquelas fotos começassem a perder a tinta, pois Lily nunca estivera tão linda como naquele dia no parque.

_- Eu não acredito Scorpius, com tantas coisas pra comprar no parque você tinha que comprar mais uma máquina fotográfica? – Lily perguntava tentando fazer um tom de indignação_

_- Qual o problema Lily? Você quer aproveitar o momento e eu quero me lembrar dele. – Scorpius falava tirando uma foto de Lily que tentava tomar a máquina da mão dele._

_- Mas você já tem uma coleção de máquinas._

_- Mas nenhuma é igual a essa. – Scorpius começou a falar e quando viu a foto sair sorriu – E muito menos de foto instantânea._

_- Não sei por que está fazendo isso, logo você vai enjoar dessas fotos._

_- Acho que consigo me acostumar com essas fotos sem graça._

_Scorpius segurou o braço de Lily, que por impulso se virou e Scorpius tirou a foto naquele mesmo momento._

As fotos escorregaram pelos dedos de Scorpius caindo no chão. A brisa fria da primeira noite do final de outono entrava pela janela espalhando as fotos pelo chão do quarto.

_- Vem comigo Scorpius. - Lily falava puxando o rapaz pela mão._

_- Eu te espero aqui, prometo – Scorpius falou na esperança que Lily desistisse._

_- Eu não acredito que você está com medo. Ao menos admita que é medo e eu desisto._

_- Jamais vou admitir isso Lily._

_- Por mim tudo bem. – Lily falou puxando o rapaz pela mão e o fazendo sentar ao lado dela na roda gigante._

_Scorpius se sentou ao lado dela. Lily se aconchegou mais no rapaz encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto sentia os braços dele sobre seus ombros._

_O brinquedo começou a funcionar. Scorpius olhou para Lily que observava o céu estrelado diante deles._

_- Scorpius... – Lily falava baixo enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com os dele – Aquela é a sua constelação... – Lily falava mostrando a constelação de escorpião – Me promete que sempre vai olhar pra ela e vai se lembrar de mim?_

_- Lily... – Scorpius começou a falar olhando para ela – Eu não preciso olhar para as estrelas pra lembrar de você._

_- Mas me promete? – Lily falou interrompendo o rapaz._

_- Eu prometo que toda noite vou me lembrar de você, independente das estrelas do céu. – Scorpius viu Lily abrir a boca para falar algo, porém ele levou os dedos aos lábios dela. – Mas ainda sim vou procurar essas mesmas estrelas toda noite porque elas parecem ser importantes demais pra você._

_- Obrigada Scorpius._

Scorpius foi até a janela e olhou para o céu. Lembrava que das primeiras vezes demorou muito para encontrar a constelação, mas agora era fácil para ele distinguir cada uma das estrelas do céu. Naquela noite em especial parecia que a constelação de escorpião brilhava mais do que nunca. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dele, Scorpius sentiu uma brisa passar por seu rosto e sentiu o perfume de Lily. Ele abriu um sorriso, era como se ela estivesse ali com ele, como ela disse que sempre estaria.


End file.
